Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to provide excellent performance and low manufacture costs. In particular, an integration density of memory devices may be an important factor determining costs thereof. The integration density of conventional two-dimensional (2D) semiconductor memory devices may be mainly determined by an area where a unit memory cell occupies. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D semiconductor memory devices may be greatly affected by a technique of forming fine patterns. However, since extremely high-priced apparatuses are used to form fine patterns, the integration density of 2D semiconductor memory devices continues to increase but may be limited.